Day for Knight
'Day for Knight '''is the seventh episode of the 1991 televison series ''Land of the Lost. Plot The episode opens as Christa is supposedly face to face with Scarface. Just as he is about to attack, however, Kevin swings in on a vine to help Christa ("It's cool, Christa. I got it all under control"). Facing Scarface, Kevin warns the dinosaur that it will get hurt if it ever comes near Christa again. After a second, Scarface shakes his head and leaves. Christa thanks Kevin and compliments his bravery. She tells Kevin that she loves him, and leans in to kiss him. However, Kevin gets a prehistoric rude awakening when Tasha wakes him up by licking his face. ("Hey, Kev, wanna go home? If you and Tasha wanna be alone" teases Annie). As they walk on, Christa realizes things do not seem right. At that moment, the gang is attacked by Sleestaks Nim and Keeg, who trap Christa in a net. Kevin tries to fight them, but to no avail. All of a sudden, there is a huge flash of blue light and the group notices a glowing ball of blue light nearby. Out of the ball of light comes a medievil knight holding a sword, who confronts the Sleestaks. They try to fight the so-called "Ironface" (The knight wears a helmet that covers his face) but their axe is no match for the knight's rock-hard armor, which breaks off the blade of the axe. The frightened Sleestaks run away. Kevin asks the knight where he came from, to which it replies "From the court of King Arthur, of course" and asks where he is. Annie is amazed at meeting a supposed knight of King Arthur's court. The knight introduces himself as Sir Balin. Annie introduces herself and the gang to Sir Balin, but also notices that Tasha is missing. Kevin therefore blames Balin for scaring her off. Christa, however, thanks Balin for rescuing her. Back at the treehouse, Tom is sweeping up the place (And having a good time salsa dancing with the broom) when a scared Tasha runs into the house, followed by Annie, who has a surprise for her father. When her father shuts his eyes, Balin enters the room with the rest of the group. Tom is surprised at the sudden appearance of this knight (Or, as Balin says, "Dragon slayer"). Kevin is not so impressed, though. Meanwhile, Nim is pigging out on a bone while Keeg attempts to repair the broken axe. They are confronted by none other than their master Shung, who angrily asks what happened to the axe. Keeg blames it on the "Magic blade" (Sir Balin's sword), which Shung misinterprates as a knife. He asks them both who has this so called "Magic blade". Keeg reveals that it belongs to "Humans" which Shung also misinterprates, thinking Keeg means the Porters. Nim corrects him by saying it belongs to "Ironface". Shung becomes angrier when Keeg says they do not know where the person is. Shung orders Nim and Keeg to track down "Ironface" and bring back the "Magic blade". That night, Balin tells the gang the story of how he ended up in this time. Balin had been supposedly chasing a dragon, when all of a sudden the ground shook and a strange fog surrounded him. Tom deduces that Balin may have entered into this world the same way the Porters did. Kevin leaves the room and goes outside in a huff, Tom following. Tom asks Kevin why he was rude to Sir Balin. Kevin admits he does not believe his father believes what Sir Balin says, to which Tom informs Kevin that although he does not know what he should believe, there is still a great chance Sir Balin is telling the truth. Tom asks Kevin if there is another reason he is in a bad mood, to which Kevin reveals his real reason: He is upset that he could not save Christa earlier. Tom reminds Kevin that he is just a kid and was up against two Sleestaks that were twice his size. Being called "a kid" angers Kevin, because he believes everyone, including Christa, thinks of him as "just a kid". He walks away. Meanwhile, Annie apologizes for her brother's behavior and blames it on his being a teenager. Balin admits he remembers when he himself was in this stage. Annie asks him if there are really dragons in his time. Balin confirms and says he has defeated many of them. Christa decides to go, to which Balin eagerly says he can take her home, but Christa denies the request. The next day, Sir Balin practices how to give a bouquet of flowers to Christa. When Tasha walks by, Balin sees her and mistakes her for a dragon, taking out his sword and moving in for the kill. Annie sees this and yells to Balin to stop, but to no avail. Luckily, Tom intervenes and lets Balin know that Tasha is not a dragon, but a dinosaur. Balin apologizes. Tom informs Balin not to take his sword out unless they say to. Balin then asks Tom where Christa is. He and the gang search for Christa. Annie tries to convince Balin that Christa can take care of herself, but he says otherwise. Kevin decides that they should get back to the treehouse before it gets dark. Suddenly, there is a squawk from overhead. The gang looks up to see a '''Pteranadon '''flying over them. Annie coaxes Balin to come home, but Balin refuses to stop searching for Christa. Annie tells Kevin he should go with him, but Kevin bitterly refuses. He agrees, however, after an extremely short stint of the silent treatment from Annie (And Tasha and Stink). Stink goes with him, too. Annie and Tasha go the other way, but do not know that they are being followed by Nim and Keeg. Sir Balin finds a huge footprint in the ground and believes it is a dragon, deciding to "slay it for my lady". Kevin and Stink find the print too. Stink tells Kevin (Through body language) that the print belongs to Scarface. They confront Balin and tell him that the print does not belong to a dragon. Just then, Nim and Keeg find Balin and try to take his sword. Stink runs away in fear. As Nim and Keeg fight over it, Scarface appears. Nim and Keeg run away in fear, abandoning the sword. Kevin grabs it and throws it at Scarface. The sword impales him in the leg, but he simply takes it out with his teeth and throws it aside. Kevin and Balin run and hide from Scarface. Scarface, unable to find them, walks away. Balin thanks Kevin and compliments his bravery. Kevin says the same and holds out the sword for Balin to take. Balin does not take it, deciding he is unfit to use it anymore. He reveals that he is not really a knight of King Arthur's Court, but is really the lowly squire of the real owner of his sword and armor. He "borrowed" it from his master one night to see what it felt like to be a true knight. Kevin admits that Balin makes a great knight. Just then, the same blue light and fog from earlier returns. Balin is finally able to return home. He invites Kevin to come, too. Kevin, however, cannot abandon his family, who would not have enough time to get there and come too. Therefore, Balin says goodbye, and asks Kevin to tell his family the same for Balin and to give Christa a kiss for him. Before leaving, Balin gives Kevin his mace as a way of thanking Kevin. Kevin goes into the fog and disappears. After Balin leaves, Christa appears to see if Kevin is okay (She had heard Scarface). When she notices Balin is gone, Kevin says Balin went back to his own world and wanted Kevin to give her something for him. He puckers his lips to kiss her, but she simply backs away confused. Photo Gallery Image:Title_Card.jpg|Title Card Image:Kevin_suave.jpg|"It's cool, Christa. I got it all under control." Image:Kevin_To_The_Rescue.jpg|Kevin protects Crista from Scarface. Image:Sir_Balin.jpg|The gang meets Sir Balin Image:Return_of_Scarface.jpg|Scarface appears Image:Balin's_Goodbye.jpg|Goodbye to Sir Balin Image:A_Kiss_For_Balin.jpg|A kiss for Sir Balin (Or not)